


Sworn to thee

by Nachsie



Series: Sworn to you [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Alien Lilith, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Human Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Superhero Dean, Superhero Dean Winchester, mpreg Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Almost six years of peace, Dean and Castiel have raised a beautiful and wonderful family together. However, the peace isn't long lasting and the consequences of that may be forever. Dean has no choice but to try and  fix his timeline from an alien queen known as Lilith. With the whole world against him, Dean has no choice to fight or let his children and happiness die with him.*Requested by Jaredsgirl*





	1. Named

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts).



**Dean's POV**

Dean stood lightly cooking over a stove as loud giggles broke out as the five-year-old and the eight-year-old bolted around the kitchen, Dean turned smiling at them as they played. Sam sat at the table reading and doing homework as he fixed his reading glasses. Sam was now a freshman in highschool and god Dean looked at him and saw the world.

Sam was smart and worked hard with what he was given. Sam was growing into a handsome young man.

“Uncle Sammy!” The five year old with long brown hair and her own blue and green starry eyes she replaced with very light pink ones with her powers. “Are you done with your homework, yet?” Sam eyed her face, taking in the Dean obvious in her.

“...No, Not yet, Octavia.” Sam spoke picking her up and placing her on his lap. Octavia looked over the homework and scrunched her nose at it.

“Homeworks boring,” Octavia stated.

“You don’t have homework.” Sam laughed. “How do you know it boring?”

“It _looks_ boring.” Octavia frowned.

“I find it fun,” Sam stated.

“That’s because uncle Sam’s lame,” Caspian stated taking a seat next to them, Sam made a face at Caspian who beamed at him.

“Be nice,” Dean commented as he scooped some food onto their plates which all three children glanced up at.

“Yummy!” Octavia beamed as she moved to dig in, Dean ruffled her hair softly. “Thank you, mommy!”

“You’re welcome, baby!” Dean hummed pressing kisses to her face as she beamed, Caspian moved to eat as well. Sam getting his homework taken away so he could focus on his meal, Sam gave Dean a soft smile but he listened and started to eat.

The front door opened as Castiel walked in, Dean’s eyes moved to the door as his mate came into the room. Dean couldn’t help but gravitate to him. Dean moved to hug him instantly as the kids happily cheer sounded but they remain seated to eat.

“Welcome home,” Dean spoke as Castiel cupped his face kissing him.

“Glad to be home.” Castiel smiled as Dean blinked over staring into his eyes. Castiel was the love of his life and everything he ever wanted. Coming from nothing, he….found himself with a life he never dreamed of. He had a wonderful husband, a wonderful brother he was raising, two children and...a third one on the way. Castiel had no idea…

Dean smiled at his mate, who held his waist lovingly, Dean eyeing his face as though he thought he could read the signs Castiel’s body must have known about the pregnancy. Slight touches to his stomach Castiel didn’t realize he was doing.

Though Castiel’s mating cycle was every six hundred years or so, but...Dean..whatever Castiel’s mating has done or...whatever Dean’s mutation had done...Dean could produce children. Despite never wanting to ever be a parent, he found the adventure...one he was glad he took.

Now, they were going to have another.

Dean touched his own stomach slightly, as Castiel talked to them about his day still holding him tightly. Castiel squeezing Dean so tightly he thought he would break...and dean loved it.

“I want to go to school with daddy,” Octavia spoke pulling his thoughts from Castiel who moved picking her up taking his hands away from Castiel.

“I know. I know. Maybe one day when you’re older.” Castiel hugged her, she sniffed pouting, Dean sliding his hand lovingly against his daughter’s back. Castiel set her back down to eat, Octavia moved back to her plate. 

Dean eyed Castiel with love when he wasn’t looking. He wondered if Castiel knew how much he loved him. If he knew he woke up wanting to be near him, or if he knew he never wanted to sleep because he wanted to just...stare at him a little longer.

Dean was blessed with a life he never thought he would be given….and for once...it was going right.

“Let’s eat.” Castiel spoke placing an arm around Dean’s waist leading him back to the table. Dean took the seat Castiel pulled out for him, Dean felt Castiel push him in before Castiel took his own seat ruffling Sam and Caspian’s hair. Before asking them about their day, which Sam being in Castiel English Class wasn’t hard to figure out now it goes. “Look how good Dinner is, Daddy Dean made my favorite. What’s the special occasion?”

Dean blinked happily at him, today was the day. The day he had decided to tell Castiel.

Why today?

Because this was the anniversary he met Castiel. The day he saved Castiel’s life all those years ago. Though they celebrated their anniversary the day they got together in May, Dean thought it fitting to actually tell him today that they were expecting an October baby. 

Dean was already five months, and Castiel had no idea. His stomach showed no signs, still barely visible weight gain like both his pregnancies, but he could...feel the movements inside him every day growing more and more with life. Hiding the odd colored blood and morning sickness. Dean placed his hand on his stomach.

“Actually...There is a something-” Dean started opening his mouth to speak but a knock at the door made everyone turn. Dean paused looking to the door as well.

What…?

They...never had visitors.

Castiel stood moving to stand moving to the door, as he pulled it open Castiel grunted in pain when he was suddenly Castiel grunted in pain falling to the floor. Castiel didn’t have time to react as he turned to stone as he tried to recover. A woman stared at the floor smirking, as her eyes moved to the table.

“CASTIEL!” Dean cried out standing, Dean moved to the woman who hit Dean so hard slammed him straight into the stone fireplace. Dean’s head ringed as he tried to get up holding his head trying to keep from passing out. Caspian moved to attack the woman who grabbed his fist stopping the punch. Caspian cried out in pain as his wrist slowly started to turn to stone at her touch.

“CASPY!” Octavia screamed moving to her brother trying to stop the lady, Octavia’s eyes glowed pink as she tried to set the woman on fire with her touch, the woman hissed at her forcing her back roughly into Sam, which infected them both turning them into stone.

The woman smirked looking at them all turned to stone, Dean blinked blood in his vision and his head still spinning. The woman kneeled down to Castiel forcing his father’s ring from his finger, and tossing away Dean’s wedding ring he gave him. She eyed the glowing ring, before noticing Dean wasn’t stone.

“Hm. Interesting…” The woman’s eyes glowed. “How are you not affected, my dear?”

Dean whimpered as he tried to stand but the world was still spinning. The world was too far gone and Dean was fading fast. The blonde hair woman slid her finger against Dean’s head wound eyeing the blue blood.

“...No matter.” The woman said eyeing the blood knowing what it meant. “I’m afraid you or your...growing _tumor_ of a child will not matter after I am done.” The woman smirked as she swallowed the ring in one large gulp. Her eyes glowed brightly as the power built up in her. Dean’s eyes unable to remain open, close with a groan of pain.

  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke with a grunt of pain, as he held his head glancing around.

Where was he?

Dean’s head was throbbing, he was covered in blood and shaking as he realized he was in an almost completely smashed up car. He was upside down in a car, his body bruised and beaten from a wreck. Dean reached an arm up to touch the floor...which was the ceiling of the car. Dean winced as he yanked his arm back, pain shooting up like an explosion of needles. Dean cried out a small whimper as he yanked his arm back to him. Before he placed his other hand up to touch the ceiling almost leveling himself.

He needed to get out of the burning car.

Dean pushed the seatbelt clasp which released him onto the broken glass from the windows and Dean cried out in pain lifting his glass covered palms.

Dean, do not pass out again.

Dean looked at the swirl of blue blood that pooled into his glass filled palms as Dean pulled a couple big shards out of his palms shaking from the pain.

Dean forced himself off his glass covered knees, and weakly slid himself from the car. Dean grunting as the glass shards slid with him, pulling himself out of the car he glanced around at the darken... _almost_ hellfire city ruins. Building destroyed, the smell of rot and the empty abandoned cars of years of being left to the elements were starting to rust.

What...happened?

A loud sob made Dean glanced back towards the car, Dean moved to the backseat seeing Sam sitting in the back seat, Sam was bleeding from a large gash on his face.

“Jesus! Sam!” Dean moved to the back seat pulling out Sam who whimpered in his unconscious state. Blood pouring from his head as Dean cupped Sam’s face and pulled off his overshirt pressing it into Sam’s bleeding wound. Sam winced at the touch, as he slowly tried to gain consciousness. “Sam wake up. Sam?”

He never had the ability to heal others.

This was his _WORSE_ nightmare and it was coming true.

Dean tried to pick him up but he was too weak, his body collapsing from his own pain as he held Sam close. Dean looked down at his blood covered knees and his own obvious blood loss. Why wasn’t he healing ?!

“H-HELP!” Dean called into the darkness, glancing around but in the darkness of abandoned cars and wrecked homes on the outside of the city, the only thing full of life was the couple small fires still burning in the wreckage....and them. “HELP US! PLEASE! HE-”

Dean stopped when a hand touched him, soft and kind his eyes were drawn to a male maybe around twenty-five, medium long brown hair and a beard. He seemed too casually dressed for the almost dead city around them, sporting skinny jeans, black boots, and a striped shirt.

“Shhhh.” He spoke as Dean took in his dazzling green eyes, feeling...familiarity when he looked at him. “You don’t want them to find you _just_ yet.”

“Just...yet?” Dean asked hesitantly. Confused.

“This is not your timeline.” The man spoke as Dean’s eyes looked surprised looking away. “The woman who attacked you is named Lilith. She is the last of her fifth level alien race who wanted to bring it back by finding a suitable mate. She found one, in Castiel.”

Dean turned back to look at him in surprise.

“He-” Dean started.

“Is sworn to you?” The man stated. “That is true. However, she found a way around that. She was able to go back and change the course of history….Using this ring.” The man held out a ring. Castiel’s Ring. Dean tried to grab it but the man pulled it away. “You touching this can destroy the timelines. Times a fickle thing.” Dean slowly pulled his hand back eyeing the ring. “I’m already pressing this with you already.”

“You come from...a different timeline.” Dean realized as the man eyed him before nodding.

“I am.” The man explained. “One where you already have already defeated Lilith and have restored the timeline...but my timeline is not written in stone. What you do here will decide everything.”

“S-...So I am from your timeline...just a different time?” Dean asked as the man nodded. “I-I didn’t have the ring, how did I get here?” The man’s eyes slid over Dean’s stomach as Dean touched it in response. “The baby?”

“All your children are powerful, Dean.” The man spoke. “All with their own powers you will one day have to train them to use. Powers to control living people, the power to manipulate the world around them, and the power to bend time to their whims. All powers they will grow and develop….all except this ones.”

Dean glanced down at his stomach before looking at the man.

“...Your child gave you the one chance to fix everything.” The man spoke. “Instead of letting our timeline die, it followed the ring to this one's timeline. Where Lilith is Castiel’s sworn, she was the one to save him and...you are just human man….who he has no idea who you are.” Dean winced at that.

“...” Dean looked down sadly.

“Your baby’s last bit of existence was to bring you here to fix everything.” The man explained. “Once you regain the ring by defeating Lilith, your timeline should restore...however, the longer you are away from your timeline, the more you will forget it. In this time, Lilith has been here too long and will not remember you. Use that to win.”

Dean looked so lost and broken as he slowly looked down at his hands, the blue blood was...fading...back into the red, when Dean turned back to look at the man, he was...fading too.

“....He will be okay, Dean.” The man reassured. “Once the timeline is fixed he’ll be back to you like he was never gone.” The sound of running made the man turn away from Dean, he stood but he was barely visible as soldiers surrounded them. Dean barely flinched as Dean stared at the man who was almost completely faded, a couple of soldiers ran through him obviously not noticing the man….because he didn’t exist.

Dean flinched at the sound of guns being pointed at them, but before Dean could react a gun slammed into his head knocking him out.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s vision faded in and out as Dean slowly took in the fact he was being dragged on the floor by the arms towards what looked like a mansion, Dean kept falling back unconscious. Before his head was forced underwater. Dean struggled against the hand that held him waking up with the need to breathe. Once the hand let him go, Dean gasped needing of the air that filled his lungs, Dean dripping on the floor as a clap for attention made him glance up.

“You’re awake,” Lilith spoke sitting on a throne, another chair besides her was empty and she sat like a queen. “Would have been a shame if you died before you can reveal where the free humans are.”

“Free….humans?” Dean spoke not understanding but then...he noticed the soldiers, the maids in the corner waiting for the queen’s orders...they were all wearing metal collars. She tilted her head eyeing Dean.

“Do you not remember?” Lilith leaned forward amused. “Damaged your brain in the accident?”

“I-...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean choked out, as she frowned looking annoyed.

“Then you are worthless. Kill him.” Lilith waved him off annoyed as Dean cried out as his head was forced back and a large knife was held to his throat.

He couldn’t die.

He needed to save his timeline!

“Stop.” A voice called as Dean paused seeing...Castiel came out of the shadows. He was leaning against the wall in the doorway before he pushed off the wall coming forward.”

“Why have you stopped my execution, my sworn?” Lilith turned to him.

“If he does know something, killing him would be what he wants,” Castiel spoke logically. He was always logical. “I recommend keeping him close and see if he’s telling the truth.”

“....then we will lock him away.” Lilith shrugged. “Torture him to be sure.”

“Torture does not work,” Castiel spoke.

“Then _what_ do _you_ suggest?” Lilith sighed.

“You killed my last slave,” Castiel spoke. “I need a new one.” Lilith sighed.

“And you want this one?” Lilith ushered to the almost shredded looking Dean, damaged from the accident.

“I think this would kill two stones. I get a servant. You get any answers I get out of it, I can achieve.” Castiel stated as Lilith eyed Dean once last time.

“...Alright.” Lilith sighed annoyed. “Get him out of here.” Dean was let go, which Dean grunted in pain falling to his knees once more weakly. When Castiel grabbed his neck slamming him to the ground, Dean cried out struggling with all his might but he was no match against him.

Castiel slammed his head roughly back into the tiled floor making that whining noise return in Dean’s ear as Dean stopped fighting. Dean threatening to pass out again as the collar was put on his unmoving neck and with a click of the collar snapping into place and Dean’s whole world went black.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes were forced open by the sound of a bell going off, Dean winced at the noise covering his ears sitting up as he glanced around a small closet made bedroom. Tight and compact, it had really only enough room for the small makeshift kid's bed.

Dean sat up when the bell continued. Dean glanced up to see a bell being rung above his door, a string yanking it on someone’s command. Dean rubbed his head before noticing the suit placed on the edge of a bed, previously owned and...even had a couple blood stains.

Castiel’s old servant’s maybe?

“He’s calling for you.” A voice spoke as he turned seeing a teen spoke, eyeing him amused. “Don’t you know?”

“What?” Dean asked confused, his head still pounding.

“I was asked by Master Castiel to wake you. He said you might not know your duties.” The teen asked. 

“I-..” Dean asked looking around confused. Was he not at least granted a moment of peace to believe this was a dream? “He’s right, I don’t-”

“Hurry up and dress.” The teen eyed him before he closed the door leaving him to privacy to change. Dean stood and moved to dress, despite the fact the clothes were a bit too big for him, but he complied with the request. When Dean was done, the teen eyed him. “It will do, too big but we can fix it later...follow me.”

Dean followed glancing around to get some grounding, nothing...felt right. Nothing made sense.

“My name is Benny.” The teen spoke. “And I’ll be helping you not die.”

“...Why...why are you helping me?” Dean asked lightly pulling at the collar.

“Master Castiel asked me to.” Benny shrugged before opening the door and shoving it open. Castiel pulled his eyes from the book as he sat in a single arm chair, Castiel eyed his presence before returning back to the book without much care.

“It’s too big on him,” Castiel commented.

“Thought the same thing.” Benny snickered scratching past his own collar. “We could just fatten him up?”

“This will do for now.” Castiel eyed him once more. “Benny, will you stand outside?”

“Yes, sir.” Benny saluted before he walked into the door, leaving before closing the door behind him. Castiel went back to work as silence filled the air, Dean didn’t know what exactly to do so he hesitantly took a seat in the chair in front of Castiel who once again looked at him.

“You really don’t remember,” Castiel commented.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Someone who knew the rules would never have taken a seat,” Castiel stated before closing the book and crossing a leg over the other. “So you weren’t lying.”

“No. I was not.” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded before he put the book down.

“I figured.” Castiel shrugged.

“....” Dean said nothing.

“Your brother is alive,” Castiel spoke. “I can’t tell you where he is, but he’s safe.”

“...Thank you.” Dean commented hesitantly before Castiel nodded and went back to his book. “...Why did you save me? I’m sure you could have had any servant.”

“...I don’t know. There was something about you I found... _interesting._ ” Castiel stated. “...are you okay with having that as an answer? An answer I can’t give you.” Dean hesitantly nodded. “Good, you must be hungry. Please help yourself to what’s on the table.” Castiel flipped the next page eyeing it. “You will most likely not receive anything else today for a meal.”

Dean turned seeing the food on the table was almost like a banquet on a small single table with only one chair.

“Benny helped himself already, so I apologize if anything you could have wanted was eaten,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. This was Castiel’s breakfast. Dean didn’t have to ask. He knew him. Castiel sacrificed his own meal to make sure his servants were fed.

“...” Dean took him into Castiel who paid him no mind, that hurt just as much as his throbbing head. Dean moved to grab another chair from a desk in the library, Castiel glanced up when he noticed Dean had put two chairs at the table. “Eat with me.”

“I’m sorry?” Castiel asked as Dean took a seat.

“Eat with me,” Dean stated as Castiel closed his book sitting up eyeing Dean curiously. “Don’t you want to interrogate me? Isn’t that the point?”

“...But you don’t know anything.” Castiel spoke blinking, so fucking logical. “It would be pointless.”

“Then just keep me company…” Dean offered him a seat, as Castiel softly leaned back into his chair before putting his book down and standing. Dean watched him take a seat, which Dean hesitantly took a seat next to him. 

Dean put a plate in front of him, putting mostly grapes and eggs mostly full of every color foods but red. Castiel watched him make Castiel’s plate which Dean did almost frantically. Dean’s own plate was full all the red fruit on the table. Castiel rested his chin on his hand, just...watching.

When Dean finally took a seat, Castiel relaxed back into the chair lazily grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth.

“Curious.” Castiel chewed. “Why did you take all the red fruit?” Dean popped a strawberry into his mouth, as he poured them drinks.

“You don’t like red food,” Dean stated casually. “It reminds you of your home worlds rancid food.”

“...Excuse me?” Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean popped a cherry into his mouth.

“The food on your planet turns red. You refuse to eat red food.” Dean stated again as he continued to eat. “Whoever made this for you, obviously doesn’t know you very well. I would have given you more eggs and hashbrown.”

“...How do you know this?” Castiel stated. “...no one does. Not even-”

“-Lilith?” Dean spoke as Castiel shut his mouth. “You told me after I figured it out years ago. I noticed anything I ever cooked anything red, you wouldn’t eat it.”

“That..never happened...I only met you yesterday.” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head moving to sit closer only to hiss at his wounds from the accident. “C-Careful.” Castiel moved touching his chest steadying him, as Dean panted roughly at his own wounds as Castiel eyed his face.

“...I...I know a lot of things about you, Castiel.” Dean spoke as he placed his hand over Castiel’s hand. Dean paused looking down to feel Castiel didn't hold the ring he normally had on his finger, but Castiel didn’t notice more than Dean touching him. Castiel quickly stood clearing his throat pulling his hand from Dean’s chest and touch.

“Please. Eat. Help yourself. You need your strength to heal.” Castiel stood and left the room leaving Dean alone once again.

Dean...should have known that wouldn’t be that easy….to get Castiel or the ring back.

  



	2. One big happy family

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean snapped awake at the sound of the bell, a new day Dean curled into himself holding his belly that no longer held life ignoring the bell. He always a bit late to answer the bell in the mornings. When he slept he was home. With his baby boy moving with life, and his husband’s snores in his ear. 

 

If he was quiet when he slept, he could hear Castiel snore. His room connected to Castiel’s main bedroom. Hell, Dean practically lived in his closet as Castiel’s personal servant. He was graceful he would watch Castiel go to sleep by himself in his own room. It was a tradition for Lilith’s race to only mate during cycles and seen as...scandalist to sleep in the same space as your mate. 

 

Dean felt the safety of this, with Castiel’s mating cycle, they should have only had one if this followed his similar pattern, and it was unsuccessful. 

 

Dean covered his face hoping that they...hadn’t mated, but it was too hopeful and he knew that. It felt as though Castiel had cheated despite this Castiel never knowing him….and it broke Dean.

 

The bell stopped like it always did after a while, which meant Castiel forced Benny to stop ringing it. Which Dean would close his eyes and try to latch onto the memory of his family. Castiel would open the closet with a knock, Dean would open his eyes to see Castiel slid the small closet door open taking in the servant who refused the bell to service him. Dean would look at him back with broken and sad eyes. 

 

“Oi! The Master requests you, you-” Benny reprimanded him, but Castiel covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

“-Breakfast is ready for you when you are ready.” Castiel cut Benny off. 

 

“...Will you be dining with me?” Dean asked almost on cue each morning. Castiel would pause and stare at him before nodding. Dean would give a loving smile before Castiel would respectfully bow his head and close the door to let Dean change.

 

Though this wasn’t his ideal morning…

 

...Dean grew to like them. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked out fixing his suit, as Castiel finished the last remaining button on his own shirt, Benny was gone. Most likely getting breakfast from the kitchen to keep from Benny from reprimanding him. Usual morning happenings. 

 

“You know-” Castiel started. 

 

“I know. I’m the worse servant ever to make you dress by yourself.” Dean mumbled as Castiel chuckled at his words.

 

“I was going to ask how you knew about the red foods observation,” Castiel smirked amusedly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Try me.” Castiel smiled as Dean eyed him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean quietly chewed at the red on his plate as Castiel watched him almost curiously, moving to drink his wine glass. 

 

“So...in this time of yours,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked up. “You spoke of being my sworn?”

 

“I am.” Dean nodded. Though he was sure Castiel didn’t believe him.

 

“...How is it we mated?” Castiel eyed him crossing his fingers like he was analyzing him. God, Dean loved that look on him. “My kind can’t produce with a level one species, lowest and less advanced species.”

 

“Thanks for that.” Dean snorted. “...but you aren’t sure how we made Caspian. You thought it was a combination of his DNA and my mutation.” Dean took a sip of water as he nodded. “But you aren’t sure why our DNA synced up well to create a being as you put it.” Castiel nodded listening. 

 

He didn’t argue. He didn’t rudely object. He was quiet and respectfully took it in. 

 

“So...in this time,” Castiel spoke. “How many children did you say we produced?”

 

“...We have One boy name Caspian, and a Daughter named Octavia. Caspian is stubborn. He looks just like you with my stubborn personality, terrible combination.” Dean chewed his eyes lit up as he talked. “...Black hair, his eyes...he chose to have blue like you. He  _ said _ it wasn’t because of you but...you always knew better. Ever since he was a baby, all he ever wanted was to be like you.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s face taking in the beaming smile and the happy smile. Dean’s whole being changed just talking about his children...Castiel's couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. Dean’s smile was contagious. 

 

“And Octavia?” Castiel spoke amused. 

 

“...Octavia is the sweetest.” Dean explained. “She so full of love, but has this hot headed temper. When she was three she caused a volcano to start erupting while we were on Vacation. Not good. No one died. But still an adventure nonetheless.” 

 

“...They sound lovely, Dean.” Castiel spoke returning to his meal. It wasn’t...mocking. It sounded like they meant it. 

 

“...There was another thing you didn’t know about that.” Dean spoke as Castiel raised his eyes to him. Tears filled Dean’s eyes as Castiel looked at him concerned. “...I-I was expecting…” Dean’s hands moved to his stomach rubbing the life no longer there. “I was going you the night that Lilith attacked...but it’s too late now...” 

 

Castiel softly stood, as Dean glanced down at his belly shaking violently at his missing child. Tears spilling from his eyes. 

 

“...The baby never existed because we never met….none of our babies exist.” Dean wheezed covering his mouth as a hand on Dean’s face made Dean turn to see Castiel looking at him with such...pity. 

 

“What...were we going to have?” Castiel whispered Dean brought his eyes up to look at him.

 

“...A little boy…” Dean sniffed as Castiel’s eyes took him in before Castiel hesitantly pulled him into a hug. Dean sobbed holding him as Castiel, Castiel wasn’t much of a hugger till Dean made him into one. So Castiel was so beautifully awkward at the affection as Dean buried his face into his neck, just holding him tightly….Castiel didn’t let him go.

 

...and Dean didn’t know why….

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One Month later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Every meal they would talk about the timeline Castiel didn’t belong in. The world without war. The world with laughter that roamed every hall. Castiel never once interrupted and always listened, Dean made him feel better when he talked about his children and their life. Things from Caspian’s refusing to wear any other color but Black, or Sam teaching Octavia how to count and say the alphabet in seven different languages. 

 

Dean paused when Castiel took another bite of his spaghetti with Alfredo, Dean tilted his head eyeing him curiously. 

 

“Why do you listen?” Dean asked Castiel looked up at him surprised. “I know you don’t believe me.” 

 

“...But you believe it.” Castiel spoke logically. “...and...despite it not being...reality...It’s the world...I would like to believe in.” Dean smiled softly at that, when the bedroom door opened, Dean jumped up to standing in the doorway. Lilith’s eyes eyed the two coldly as she walked in. Dean stood awkward like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Lilith walked over to Castiel who stood, she pressed a kiss against his lips her eyes still on Dean. 

 

“My sworn, I came to ask if the pills I have had you take have created for you have kickstarted your mating cycle,” Lilith spoke. 

 

“I feel a change but my cycle is not ready yet,” Castiel spoke logically. “I feel the signs, though.” 

 

“Perfect,” Lilith spoke. “Since your mating cycle refuses to start. We will force it.” Dean said nothing at that, Castiel should have gone into a mating cycle years ago like he did when they had created Caspian. As happy as Dean was to hear it, it was...odd. “Then I shall take my leave.” 

 

Lilith turned walking away, paying Dean no mind before she walked out, leaving them alone. Dean turned to Castiel who scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

 

“...You haven’t gone into a mating cycle with her?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“No…” Castiel spoke before looking away. “I was due for one almost nine years ago, but I never went into my cycle.” Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. “...I have upset my sworn, she has expected a child.”

 

“...Maybe it’s a sign.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. Dean looked down. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel said.

 

“...Children...should be born out of love...kindness...they deserve to be born in a happy home…” Dean stated. “...We might not have planned for Caspian when we first have him...but he was born into a world of laughter and love...not a world of obligation, of coldness, without love.” 

 

Castiel said nothing listening to his words, as Dean choked out an sort of apology. 

 

“S-Sorry, I-I don’t know my place.” Dean blushed. “I-Is there anything you need, Castiel, before I retire?” 

 

“...No.” Castiel shook his head as Dean moved to his bedroom with a slight bow before he moved to his bedroom closet and closed the door. Dean collapsed into his makeshift bed, before turning and staring at the ceiling. Dean listened to Castiel turn in for the night as Dean felt tears in his eyes. The longer he was here...the longer he was starting to lose everything. 

 

Dean cried quietly to himself when a bag went over his head, Dean didn’t have time to scream when he was knocked out and was dragged away. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean got the bag ripped off his head as he looked around confused when he realized he was chained to a chair. Dean struggled as he felt a hand slid against his arm. Dean tried to turn his head, to see Lilith eyeing him. 

 

“Little human,” Lilith spoke her eyes glowing. “I do not understand why my sworn has an interest in keeping you alive.” 

Dean grunted in pain when Lilith’s fingers slid into Dean’s skin. God, Dean almost forgot was pain was being a superhero it took a lot of pain to hurt him but Dean felt  _ everything _ . She paused when Dean did not turn into stone by her touch. She tilted her head as she pulled her fingers back. 

“How interesting.” Lilith smirked.

 

Dean shook as he looked at her, he opened his mouth to call her a bitch, but she grabbed his jaw Dean’s bones started to whine at the pressure. 

 

“We are going to torture you. We are going to break you. Then...we are going to kill you...Maybe then you’ll learn not to try to take away my toys.” Lilith spoke as she tossed Dean’s face away, Dean glared at her as she started to walk away. 

 

She knew...she knew of Castiel and Dean’s meals. 

 

Dean heard someone behind him as he turned to face them Dean earned himself a broken nose from Lilith’s henchmen. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s vision was in and out as he kept fighting for consciousness, his body broken and damaged as he laid in the trash discarded with the rotting corpses that laid around him. Dean hurt….Fuck...Dean  _ hurt. _

 

Dean turned his head to the side with most of his strength to see his broken arm, Dean stared at the bone that poked out of his arm. Dean's eyes squinted as he watched his bone slowly go back into his arm...How? 

 

The arm has healed himself. 

 

He wasn’t...a superhero anymore? 

 

How did he..heal?

 

What it something lilith’s men had done to him?

 

Dean felt someone pick him up, and Dean could only whimper in pain as someone held him bridal style carrying him away from what was meant to be his grave.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” A voice spoke as Dean slowly allowed himself to cave to his tired body. “I got you…” 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three days later**

  
  
  
  


Dean woke up panting his body begging for water as Dean was sat up softly water brought to his lips, Dean drank heavily needing the water more than he needed air. 

 

“Easy. Easy.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked at him weakly Castiel rubbing circles on his back. Dean almost believed he was home, that Castiel was his sworn and his babies were here. But the closet home he had gotten used to...was welcoming him. “It’s okay.”

 

“....Lilith.” Dean spoke hesitantly Castiel pulling the cup away and set it on the table as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“I made it clear.” Castiel’s eyes glowed blue in the dark, Dean  _ knew _ those eyes. Castiel couldn’t be….. “She is never to hurt you again.” 

 

“W...Why do you care? I’m just a servant. I’m nothing to you. ” Dean breathed as Castiel cupped his face. Castiel said nothing as he lowered his face to kiss to Dean’s chin. Dean closed his eyes his body missing the affection, but...he knew what this was. Dean pushed him back lightly. “Castiel has your mating cycle started?”

 

“I...I don’t know. I never had one.” Castiel panted cupping Dean’s face with one hand as Castiel’s other hand moved to cup Dean’s bulge. Dean gripped his shirt in surprise, eyeing Castiel’s face. 

 

“I...If you are...you should be...needing your sworn. Your body would crave…Lilith.” Dean panted. They were sworn. Castiel once told him there entire being was dedicated to their sworn. 

 

“...I-I don’t know why...I...only want to touch you...” Castiel’s words shaking, scared, his body betraying him as he started to grope Dean, as Dean let out the most beautiful whimpers. Castiel’s mouth his skin wanting nothing more than to have Dean undressed. Dean submitted to the touch, hard against him as Castiel rocked needing against him. Stripping his clothes to the floor as Castiel took his time to taste every bit of his being. 

 

The sex was rough, and Dean knew to be silent, his body submitting to well to Castiel and his Mating cycle as he slowly started to rock and meet Castiel’s thrusts. Even Castiel almost seemed...surprised how well their bodies moved against it. 

 

Dean stared into Castiel’s face as Castiel rocked deeply and needing into Dean. Castiel’s eyes looked back at Dean. He was shy, his body almost seemed to know Dean. The most important thing that Dean loved most about him, was his vulnerability he only had ever shown Dean. The feelings he never knew. Dean eyed his lips, which their lips hadn’t touched yet. 

 

Castiel felt that was the biggest betrayal to his sworn, his eyes eyed Dean’s lips back before Castiel softly captured his lips the kiss was slow and easy. Castiel let out a soft moan, almost relief as Castiel’s movements sped up. Dean’s nails digging into his back as they moved a bit more roughly.

Their lips refusing to leave each others when Dean gasped in pleasure feeling Castiel’s cock bury deeply into him. Castiel’s cock twitched inside him as Castiel pressed their foreheads against each other as Castiel came deeply into Dean. 

 

Dean arched his back accepting everything from his lover, Castiel holding him tightly as the kiss continued long after they had finished before they pulled back. 

 

“...I...I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke looking away. “...I-I don’t know what came over me.” 

 

“...You’re not sorry.” Dean laughed and cupped his face softly making him look at him. 

 

“...I’m not,” Castiel whispered eyeing Dean’s face before he pulled back laying next to him on the bed. Dean moved to snuggle into him as Castiel allowed him actually pulling him closer. Castiel running fingers down his spine as Dean suddenly laughed.

 

“Lilith is going to be so pissed.” Dean snorted.

 

“I don’t care…” Castiel mumbled as Dean turned to look at him. “...you were right, Dean...children should be made out of...love...not obligation...I won’t bend to her whim. This...a baby...would be a life...and I would want the best life for them.”

 

Dean sat up slightly turning to look at Castiel. 

 

“You do have the best life. A life that’s fading because of Lilith. We can fix everything if I can get the ring and stop her from ever using it.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him. “Caspian, Octavia...our little boy.” Dean buried his face into Castiel’s chest as Castiel paused. “We have to restore the real timeline.” 

 

Castiel was quiet as he held Dean and for a second Dean thought Castiel wouldn’t believe him, but Castile’s shaking words made Dean realize he did. Castiel believed him. 

 

“...What happens to this timeline when it gets fixed?” Castiel asked which made Dean pause. “...Do we no longer exist?” Dean was quiet for a long time before shaking his head sitting up. 

 

“You’ll be home...with your children...with our little boy on the way. Eating Steak and potatoes after coming home from work.” Dean pet his hair. “...And you won’t remember a thing….because nothing ever happened.” 

 

Castiel smiled softly burying his face into his neck, as Dean softly pressed kisses to his shoulder. 

“...I would like that.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly smiled. “Peace…”

 

“...May I ask why you believed me?” Dean spoke as Castiel raised his face.

 

“...Because of your smile…” Castiel stated. “The way you light up as you tell secrets to me I never told anyone…” Castiel softly cupped Dean’s face… “It would be illogical to deny...and deny the feelings I never felt before...but I feel them for you.”

 

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s face.

 

“We need to get your ring back…” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I can get it,” Castiel stated. “...If you’ll trust me too.” 

 

“I trust you.” Dean nodded as Castiel’s eyes started to glow again, pressed a kiss to his lips to Dean’s lips. Dean smiled into the kiss as Castiel moved on top of him again, Dean allowing Castiel to enjoy his mating cycle to the fullest.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the throne room, where Lilith spent most of their time, she ruled the ruins of the former city. The one Castiel watched her destroy and make into her own little hell. She was his sworn, he once believed in his tradition...but Lilith was  _ not _ his sworn. He always knew but kept quiet. No more. He couldn’t watch people die anymore.

 

Castiel moved to take a seat at his throne which gained Lilith’s attention. 

 

“...Finally decided to join me instead of locking yourself in your library?” Lilith commented. 

 

“...I have read everything.” Castiel commented. “I grow bored of rereading.” 

 

“You are a king, your thoughts should be in reality anyways,” Lilith stated as Castiel rested his jaw on his hand. 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as Lilith turned back to her servant. 

 

“Next business,” Lilith spoke as the guards brought in a struggling Dean as Lilith stood angrily seeing him. 

 

“We found a spy. ” The guard spoke. “We caught him tampering with your defenses.”

 

“You  _ should  _ be dead,” Lilith spoke eyeing the human. “ _ HOW did you heal?”  _

 

“No idea,” Dean smirked as she walked over to Dean angrily grabbing his jaw. Dean grunted in pain as She started to snap the bone in his jaw. Digging her nails into his face as her eyes glowed. 

Dean whimpered and Castiel had to hold himself back. Lilith’s eyes returned to normal, as she pulled her hand away and patted his cheek. 

 

“Ah. It’s in your little DNA.” Lilith spoke. “Mommy or daddy a superhero?” 

 

Dean blinked in surprise. He...always assumed it was the experiments he signed up for extra cash that gave him the powers...but...Maybe it only brought them out… 

 

“I can’t read your weakness,” Lilith spoke coldly. “Since breaking your body doesn’t work...I’ll have to think...a little more drastic. So I'll just bury you in an unmarked cement grave and hope the lack of oxygen will end you-” Castiel took her hand which made Lilith turn. 

 

“My sworn...my mating cycle is ready,” Castiel spoke his eyes blue as Lilith smirked moving to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Perfect,” Lilith spoke as Castiel pulled her back into a heated kiss. Till Dean ripped his hand away from the guard and tried to attack Lilith. Castiel snatched his wrist snapping his wrist which made Dean cry out, falling to his knees as Lilith smirked. “Let’s go, my sworn.” 

 

Lilith started to walk away with Castiel when she...noticed something was off. She pulled her hand away from Castiel’s grip noticing the ring was gone. 

 

“You  _ BASTARD _ ,” Lilith growled her eyes started to glow white. “WHERE’S THE RING?!”

 

“Right where it belongs,” Dean smirked as he slid on the ring and the ring glowed bright and the whole room exploded in light.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Minutes before Lilith’s attack: The right timeline.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood outside his apartment, Lilith stood in front of him moving to knock on the door. Dean could hear the happiness inside. His children laughing inside, Castiel talking about his day. Everything was like slow motion as Dean moved to Lilith pulling her away from the door. 

 

Lilith struggled to try to unlatch him, trying to break free, the ring on Dean’s finger started to glow with a green light. Dean watched the ring’s glass vibrating in his hand before the ring forced Dean’s hand onto her skin. Lilith started to screamed but nothing but silence came out as the ring absorbed her. Dean felt a large gust of air then...suddenly she was gone. 

 

What...had happened?

 

Dean looked at the ring that glowed with his light. 

 

“The ring accepted you.” The man spoke as Dean turned seeing the brown hair, long haired man. The one from the accident. 

 

“Accepted me?” Dean asked as the man smiled. 

 

“The ring chooses who can  _ truly _ use it.” The man explained. “Lilith?...she could barely jailbreak it to operate the time travel...you...you have the whole universe in your hand. You will learn to use it with time.”

 

“...So that’s it, everything’s fixed?” Dean asked as the man nodded. 

 

“You will fade and return to where you belong...with them.” The man turned nodding to the door. “Like nothing ever happened.”

 

“...And you?” Dean asked as the man smiled and nodded to his stomach. 

 

“I’ll be okay. I heard my mom is amazing. I got five months to find out.” The man beamed as Dean touched his stomach. Dean paused when he noticed he was fading, Dean glanced up to talk to his son...but he was gone...and soon Dean was too.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The right timeline:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Look how good Dinner is, Daddy Dean made my favorite. What’s the special occasion?” Castiel spoke as he smiled taking a seat. Dean paused looking around, almost confused like Deja Vu. However, he couldn’t place it.

 

“Actually...There is a something…” Dean spoke and slightly paused as though he expected something to happen...but nothing did.

 

“...And that something is?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him. 

 

“...” Dean beamed as he looked at the man he loved more than anything. “...You will be having a wonderful present delivered in October.”

 

“Present delivered in October?” Castiel looked confused. 

 

“Why can’t daddy have his present now?” Octavia asked as Dean stood casually grabbing the mashed potatoes. 

 

“Because he’s not ready yet.” Dean stated giving his belly a light rub as Castiel lit up. Castiel stood and moved to him, pulling him into a soft hug of shock. Dean laughed as Castiel gripped him so tightly he thought he could break. 

 

“I fucking love you.” Castiel choked out. “My god, I fucking love you.” Castiel broke down as Dean held him so tightly, and Dean knew he would never let him go.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean cradled the newborn who softly cried, Dean looked down at him with such love as Castiel came up behind him holding him. 

 

“How is little Atticus?” Castiel asked as Dean lovingly touched the baby’s cheek. 

 

“So perfect. I barely want to put him down.” Dean confessed as Castiel let out a loving laugh. 

 

“He is so sweet,” Castiel spoke, as Dean turned to him. 

 

“...Castiel, thank you for everything.” Dean confessed as Castiel looked confused. 

 

“What is it I did?” Castiel asked as Dean looked down at Atticus.

 

“You took us in, you helped me raise Sam, you gave me three beautiful children...and you gave me a life of happiness,” Dean confessed as Castiel caressed his cheek. “...You gave me my world.”

 

“...Dean, you don’t have to thank me...don’t you get it yet? You  _ are  _ my world. There was no you without me….Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world.” Castiel pressed him into a loving kiss as Dean melted into it. When they pulled back they realized...they were no longer in their home. 

 

“...Cas...where are we?” Dean asked confused why they were on a dirt road with horse-drawn carriages and people with top hats.

 

“The late 18th century,” Castiel stated after licking his finger and putting it up in the air. 

 

“...Atticus.” Dean accused as the baby continued to fuss and cry. “How do we get back?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Castiel shrugged as Dean continued to rock him.

“Atticus…” Dean whined hoping to calm them and he would return them to the  _ right _ century. 

"Kids." Castiel shrugged as Dean snorted. "Can't live with them."

 

"Or without them," Dean stated before he checked over Atticus, pressing a kiss to Atticus' face as the baby continued to whine. Castiel pulled him close kissing Dean's head as they stared down at their son... One big happy-

 

"SINNERS!" A woman screamed seeing both Dean and Castiel being affectionate. 

 

"Uh oh," Castiel commented casually. 

 

"Atticus, it would be a good time to go!" Dean begged as Castiel softly started to lead them away. 

 

"Time to run," Castiel commented as Dean whined. 

 

"I hate running," Dean whined as they took off with the angry mob behind them. 

 

One big happy family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got another request for a one shot for these guys, so expect another one soon!!!! :)


End file.
